


the Astherlithes

by karuarcdemon



Category: Christ/gon - Fandom, Original Story
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuarcdemon/pseuds/karuarcdemon





	the Astherlithes

it was the beginning of autumn in new York, when Christ accidentally met Gon. maple Leaves just barely turned oranges, the girls from ballet class on the third floor hasn't bundled up heavily with their wool scarves and coats, and warm time of summer hasn't left the air yet.

Christ was a soldier, a broken one. three tours on Afghanistan, and he departed back home as decorated veteran with PTSD and violent parasomnia. Christ's familiar with nightmares and that made him lost lot of sleep at night. the lethargy that comes from it causing him to be very cranky and unapproachable at days. not even his sister could stay close to him. 

Gon just barely entered his second year. studying hematology wasn't as fun as he thought it would be two years ago, and he barely living when he realized the temperature dropping and the oak tree outside his bedroom window has turned color to beautiful tangerine. Gon always love autumn, because it's always reminding him of the days back then, when his high school teacher informed he has approved to his first choice of university. and when Gon think about it again, he would scowl, because it leads him to this days where he's barely aware that he's a human.

it was blissfully beautiful and sunny day, when Gon met Christ for the first time and he's very aware of the attraction he has toward the pale, blond, older man. 

it was blissfully warm day, where the air filled with gracious aromas of cinnamon from a street over, when Christ first laid his eyes to the younger man, and just felt that he would heal just from looking at those deep blue eyes.


End file.
